The Daily Order
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. Cross was caught staring.


My summer school is over, so I'm back for a while! (Hmm, no welcome backs? XDD) This time is a different view of RK! v Got inspired because of the pressure of 6 hours of math per day. XP I don't own.

XXX

**The Daily Order**

XXX

His fingertips left behind dirty smudges on the glass window as he waited impatiently for his fine wine to come. He took another drag at his burning cigarette, the toxins burned its way into his lungs, the black trail it left behind made Cross craving for more.

Another puff of smoke escaped his thin lips and he could faintly hear the shuffling of scuffed boots outside the closed door.

He flipped back another wild flare of red hair; he blinked his eyes from behind his glasses and resumed staring out. The glistening of the water and its reflection of the sun made his eyes water with its red and blue intensity, despite the fact that the sun was setting.

The water sparkled the way wine should in a sharp glass cup shined to perfection.

He was waiting for the time to slowly pass by; trapped in the Order by a desk job that they stuck on him with a brand new shiny pin. He really shouldn't have listened to that little girl, Rinali as she pleaded for him to stay on the ark but she was such a pretty thing, it was hard to resist.

He averted his gaze and stared directly below to the thick forests surrounding the lonely tower he currently had to call _home_. The lush green leaves blended with the intertwined vines, making it seem more like an exotic jungle rather than the forest in the outskirts of England. In all the years he stayed here, he never once stepped foot into that forest. He didn't like to stay outdoors; he was more of an indoor person. Besides there were never any pretty girls outside in the harsh weathers, he liked to stay in pubs.

The hazy air, the thick musty smell of well blended perfume. A taste of the dark wine in a fine glass cup and the scuffing of heavy boots along with thin high heels on the dirt covered floorboards. There were always some nice catch there, pretty things with lovely curves. Cross really did miss it.

He drummed a finger on the window, listening to the dull thud as the flesh of his length came into contact with the pane of glass, occasionally his short nail would hit it and the sound would be hollow and shrill.

He didn't like it but it was the best thing he could come up with at that moment of boredom. He lazily flickered his eyes from green to dark green and then back to the shade of light green, it was a boring sight. Nothing as much as a bird stirred in his line of vision.

And then there was a gleam of black.

It caught his eyes, through the lenses on his spectacles; he focused on the black material that has captured the sun's last rays. Squinting pass the shimmering moist leaves, he could see the gleaming black in the mass of neutral shades.

It was a bracelet, stringing together black prayer beads.

A black bracelet on a slender wrist.

He didn't recognize whom they belonged to but the long mane of ebony hair that followed was unmistakable. If it wasn't the girl then it has to be the boy's, but the pretty girl has lost her long black hair. There was only one person in the Order left; it had to be him.

He was one of Tiedoll's kids, if his memory was still intact.

Was he Chinese, Japanese, or Korean?

He could never tell, they all looked the same. He blew a strand of red from his eyes.

But he remembered the kid's hair.

It was the first time he saw the little brat, was it three or five years ago? He wasn't quite sure. But in his vague memories, he saw that prissy little child; scowl on his Oriental face and with that dangerous blade swinging everyway in his tiny hands. He passed by Tiedoll on the way out; they exchanged a few words as the older man introduced him to his students.

He couldn't careless but the old man was keen to have him hear the rest of his introduction. And when the man wanted you to hear something, you had to, or else there were much worst things to come.

There were three of them, a tall bulky one, a medium size one, he heard that he died earlier, shame really but what did he care? He had more things to worry about. But the old man must be heartbroken, from the fatherly gaze he had on his students, Cross could tell despite what most would think.

And then there was him, the last of the third.

He didn't care at the time but it was that straight black hair that made his gaze lingered on the frail boy a few seconds longer.

_Anita?_

That was the first word that came to his mind when he first laid eyes on the young exorcist, three or five years ago. (He still couldn't get his time right.)

Now the second time he saw him, he has grown quite a lot, at least more than that apprentice of his. He was taller, that's for sure, his features have gotten sharper, more grown up, more mature.

Through the glass and the two stories difference Cross saw his delicate features, the pale and narrow complex, thin pink lips and those icy blue eyes. He was pretty, maybe even better looking than a few handfuls of women he has slept with. But in the end, he was still a guy.

Cross didn't like guys and that was a _fact_.

He watched as he opened his mouth in a silent cry, beads of sweat trickled down his slender neck, his cheeks were grazed with a pale pink, and his eyes were scrunched shut in an expression Cross didn't quite understand just yet. He had his suspicions but he didn't quite believe that the child would be doing something like _that_ here.

His long ebony bangs fell into his eyes as he finally opened them, he was looking down, Cross followed his gaze with mild interest.

Red hair came into view as someone else stood up in full height.

His eyes widened just a little bit behind his glasses, although just slightly, you could hardly blame him, after all who wouldn't be surprised? So they were doing something like that here, well he couldn't blame them either. There was nothing else better to do around here.

If he could, he would too.

He wracked his brain for that shade of red, where has he seen it? He was curious as to whom that Oriental teen was with; he didn't seem like the type to get caught up in these acts. But then again Cross could never tell, and as they say, never judge a book by its cover.

It was that Bookman's brat.

Cross's eyes brightened by a few shade as he still recalled the tall red head's cheeky grin. His memories weren't failing him that badly, he still remembered where he has seen that turf of red. His lips curled into a widening smirk.

Tiedoll's kid and Bookman's brat, how interesting.

His cigarette continued to burn in his hand; he was far too distracted to take another drag. He knew what they were doing out there, in the middle of the trees, where no one else was supposed to see. He has done it so many times, he knew how everything was supposed to go. From the first step all the way to the last step, and most of all each and every little details in the procedure.

A dip of the neck, the curve of a tongue, it was all there. The half lidded eyes, the thinly parted lips, and the orbs that would glaze over with a glow, he knew the whole routine from start to finish; it's just that he never tried it with a guy. He gave a silent laugh and looked back down at the pile of sins lying out in the open for everyone's feasting eyes.

What stared back at him were a pair of piercing blue eyes laced with slight boredom that could match his own, along with a single green orb filled with a glint of calculations. But he could tell they both shared his amusements at the discovery, they don't seem too surprised though.

Shame, he thought he could have at least toyed with the thought a bit longer before it got old. People just like to spoil his fun these days.

"Hey, Yuu." He felt the Japanese's frame stiffen underneath his arms. "What's wrong?"

But Kanda didn't look or even acknowledged the fact that he spoke, his eyes were wandering along the outer wall of the Order, searching. Rabi followed his gaze; the three eyes scanned rows after rows of glassed windows.

He may not be as sensitive as Yuu but even he could feel the stares during the course of their actions. But the person didn't even bother to try to conceal it, he was quite curious as to who had the time to go peeking around into other people's businesses.

It didn't take long as their eyes finally rested on a figure that stood about two stories off to the left of them.

"He's got a nice view of us." Rabi commented as he readjusted the eye patch on his right eye to a more comfortable position.

"The Moyashi's General…" Kanda muttered, not annoyed or angry but rather a bit amused.

"That's him?" Rabi asked with a tilt of his head. He narrowed his eye to squint pass the glare of the sun.

He whistled lightly before remarking. "He's fine."

Kanda rolled his eyes at the red head's rather disturbing comment. He pulled his sweater closer to his body before asking. "I thought you liked older women?"

A pause for him to think. "I think older men are fine too, besides Yuu is older than me!" He gave a little swat at the Japanese's arm in a playful manner.

Kanda didn't bother replying; he buttoned up his sweater that Rabi had pulled off during the heat of the moment, as the red head liked to put it.

"I don't think he is staring at us now." He picked up his fallen jacket from the ground.

"Now he is." Rabi looked up at Yuu's voice just as their eyes met, he grinned and from the corner of his eye he saw that Yuu was staring back too.

"Do you think he will tell?" Rabi asked with curiosity as he outlined the contour of his lips with the tip of a finger.

"I think he has better things to do." Kanda replied, he watched, the General met their gaze; he seemed more amused than surprised.

And then the flare of red hair that resembled a darker shade of Rabi's suddenly jerked his head back; someone must have called him. With one last smirk back at the pair, he disappeared from the window. The two of them turned to one another before Rabi broke the silence.

"Let's go to your room, we aren't done yet."

He gave the other his trademark grin before wrapping his long fingers around Kanda's wrist. He grabbed him along before he even had the chance to protest. Kanda closed his mouth, half annoyed and half exasperated as he followed after the other. Their quiet footsteps disturbed the peace that lingered in the air, he could hear a small bird that squawked in surprise at the long due intrusion.

"Your wine is here, sir."

A nameless man walked in. Cross gave one last glance at the pair in the forest before turning around fully, he was sure he had a smirk on his face too.

But his expression changed from amused to annoyance as soon as he turned to look at the man. He narrowed his eyes at the label before barking at the cowering man at the door.

"You call this good wine?! I can't even feed that to my chicken without feeling ashamed!"

The man brushed off the strange thought as a chicken popped into his head. Cross gave the man a glare before he calmly took a drag at his cigarette, it was almost burned to the end too.

"Now go get the bottle I told you before."

"But sir… t-that is way too expensive for the Order to afford." He stuttered through his sentence, the thought of the chicken was long gone.

Cross turned back to the window before tossing back. "That's what your wallet is for."

"Now out!" He barked before calmly flicking a long lock of red.

He heard the door close in a hurry, walking back over to the window he stared down. But the two teens were long gone already. He took out a fresh cigarette and lit it, his eyes rested on the dark horizon; the sun has finally gone down.

And it was just another boring evening at the Order as he let out another puff of toxins into the air.

XXX Kuro

Rabi and Kanda ought to find a better place to do their dirty deeds? XDD Cross was like looking at gay porn... -snickers- Anywho, Cross and a little bit of RK for you! Review?


End file.
